Here's to Never Growing Up
by ClairyCherry
Summary: Loosely based off Peter Pan. My Grandpa once said: "Sometimes playing pretend, can be even more deadly than reality, especially if you're the pawn in someone's game." I am a pawn in Natsume's game, I'm pretending to be his Lost Girl, and the prize for his game is my little brother Youichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My first Gakuen Alice Fanfic. I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did. This is loosely based off Peter Pan and sort of the version from Once Upon a Time, but the rest is mine.**

 **Enjoy:}**

Here's to _Never_ Growing Up

By Clairy Cherry

Chapter one

When I was a little girl, my Oji-san used to tell me compelling bedtime stories of this fantasy realm called Neverland. It's an enchanting island that will never let you grow up, and every day is one big adventure. The king that reigns Neverland, is the legendary Natsume Hyuuga; a teenage boy that never grows up.

My Oji-san told colossal amounts of epic tales about him, so much that I don't even think there was one story that didn't involve the boy that never grows up. I one time asked my Oji-san if I could ever go to Neverland? He told me that it's very unlikely because he only takes children that are unwanted by their parents or that are just orphans. They become his Lost Boys or Lost Girls that will follow under his command like docile puppies.

Even if I somehow magically ended up in Neverland, Oji-san gave me advice that I still can't quite fathom with: "Sometimes playing pretend, can be even more deadly than reality, especially if you're the pawn in someone's game." I never had the chance to ask him what it meant because he died shortly after that.

Speaking of games, I wonder what is taking so long for my ten-year-old brother, Youichi-chan, to bring his board game called Mousetrap to my bedroom. He knows that I stink at that game, but he still persists for us to play it.

I've been babysitting and keeping him entertained while my mom and her new boyfriend are on another date. I'm really hoping that this guy will be her Prince Charming that will sweep her off her feet and can giver her a happily ever after that she deserves.

My father mysteriously left us right after Youichi was born, my mom has been juggling her career and living as a single parent. I've been taking some of her grown-up responsibilities, so that she doesn't have to feel overwhelmed with everything.

I will admit though that I never want to become an adult, being in my mother shoes is not what you call fun. It's a boring routine, there's no variation or spontaneity.

It's funny how a lot of my friends can articulate that growing up is going to be a piece of cake without really getting a taste of the experience. It may be easy for them to let go of their childish ways, but not for me it isn't. For goodness sake, I'm sixteen years old, but I still play dress up and pretend that I'm character from one of the fairy tales I read.

Boom! And another thing, I'm still a big baby that is terrified of lightning. Funny that it started storming all of sudden.

All right, I'm going to see what is taking my brother so long, and not just because I don't want to be alone during this scary storm. As I was about to head to the door, I hear my terrace window open with a jolt. I turn around quickly, my eyes widening like tea cups for what I'm seeing.

Standing before me, is a young man smirking under the veil of his cloak and holding an unconscious Youichi in his evil clutches.

"What the heck, let go of my brother, you burglar!" I exclaimed frantically while trying to get to Youichi.

A big breeze blows on me before I could get any closer, I could feel my cheeks reddening because my white night gown is flapping up.

"Polka dot underwear. And they call the boy that never grows up, childish." I heard the kidnapper say to me that send a sizzling anger through me. That pervert saw my underwear! That hentai saw my underwear! He made fun of my underwear in front of my little brother!

"Tsk, your Father did a really crappy job hiding you two. He already knew that I always win in Hide and Seek, which is actually a game I never ever loose." Before I could even blink, he blew a whiff of smoke in front of my face.

Everything was spinning round and round like carousal, which is the whole reason why I hate to ride them because they make me feel like I have to barf. Then darkness consumed me, pleasant dreams to me.

 **Thoughts:}... And Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the people that shared their thoughts on this, it really meant a lot of me. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Your comments made me smile:}**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice or Once Upon a Time version of Peter Pan. Just the plot is mine**

 **And I would really like to make sure I'm not keeping characters too much out of character, If I am please let me know.**

 **!Enjoy!**

Where am I? I open my eyes to slits and see blurry figures in front of me, chattering away. I can't quite make out who these people are because I can barely open my eyes fully without feeling like I'll drift back into sleep. After a minute or two, my eyes and ears begin to adjust, and I found myself lying on the grass.

"Hey, take a look at that this, everyone. Sleeping Beauty is finally waking up!" a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair exclaimed in ecstatic tones.

As if on cue, all of the boys shut up immediately and then they all look at me like I'm some fine piece of art that they've never seen before.I slowly rise up to my feet, taking in my surroundings while trying to avoid their daunting stares.

Bright white-hot stars are brimming up the entire sky, giving it a luminescent glow.I noticed that I'm surrounded by exotic trees, so I have to be in some kind of tropical jungle like the one from the Disney movie Tarzan. I try to see if I could pick out Youichi's face out all of these unfamiliar faces huddled all around me, but no such luck.

"Why am I here, and where is my brother?" I felt my voice wavering at the last part about Yoichi.

Nobody answered me. I was about to ask again until somebody finally answered my question and this voice sounded familiar. "Don't worry, your brother is safe and sound as long as you cooperate like a good little girl."

The boys moved away for my kidnapper to join in the circle, they bow their heads like he's a king or something. Maybe he is a king, King of the Jungle.

When he approached me, I backed away immediately because his stance is so intimating. He smirked knowingly as if seeing people in fear was a natural thing. '

"How would like to hear a bedtime story? It's quite a classic." I stared at him with bewilderment. Where was he was he going with this and how did this story involve my brother or me in this matter?

"Once upon a time, there was a Lost Boy and a Lost Girl that fell madly in love. They loved each other so much that they wanted to grow old together and have a happily cookie-cutter life on earth.

They told this to me, and I The King of Neverland declined their wish immediately. Soon after, they stole a pirate ship, and my most prized possession to spike me.

To make sure this never happened again, I banished my lost girls back to earth because they aided their plan to help them escape.

My lost girls were blinded by the idiotic fantasy about how love is the most powerful thing and you will do anything to keep it alive no matter what. My lost boys, on the other hand, didn't believe that stupid crap and they remained loyal to me." He finally finished his bedtime story, but the way he portrayed it sounded more like a dramatic monolog to me.

"Do you want to know who the two turtle doves were in this story?" I nodded for him to tell me because I had no clue who they were. Should I, though, by the way, he's looking at me like I should have figured it out by now.

He lets out an irritated sigh, so does the rest of boys as well. "It was your parents, stupid girl."

My body went rigid, I couldn't move or even form out a proper sentence without it turning it into mush. The only thing that came out of my mouth for a reply was something like this: "Thatisnotpossible-Idon'tbeliveyou." I think you get the picture.

He innocently toys with my hair, giving me a menacing look that I did not like at all. "They stolen my prized possession, I've stolen their greatest prized possessions of all... their two children."

Excuse my language, oh shit.

"What are you gonna do to us?" I have never in all my life felt so scared of suspense because he was taking a long time to answer.

Finally, he speaks, "Your parent's worst nightmare, I'm going to turn you and your brother into a lost girl and a lost boy."

Double shit. If I was younger, I would probably be jumping for joy and thanking my wishing star for granting my biggest wish of being a lost girl. Now, turning into a lost girl makes me want to vomit on Natsume's bare feet.

"That is of course if you and your brother can survive the game that you would have to play to become one."

Triple shit. I think it's time to wash my mouth out with soap, I've never cussed this much inside my mind before.

Natsume beckons for two boys to come over here with the nod of his head, they do so obediently without hesitating. One boy on my left and one boy at my right keeping me in place, so that they can make sure I won't run off. Why should I run, it's hopeless anyway. And even if I did run, I'm not leaving without Youichi.

"Let's head back to camp," Natsume ordered before turning his back to me, so we did just that. We walked in orderly straight line like you would see elementary school students do, and nobody said anything to our trip there.

I'm not sure how long we walked, but we finally came to a brief halt. The first thing that came to my vision of the camp was the big bonfire in the center, canopies of different colors of tents scatter around the fort, and one big treehouse up on this ancient oak tree. I look around this place uneasily, but it seems to subside a little when I spot a shockingly familiar figure running towards me.

Youichi!

I gather the little butter ball in my arms, feeling the tears wanting to come out, but I resist them from falling. I needed to be strong for the both of us, I had to let the big sister character come out for him. I shush him, telling him everything is going to be okay. Only it wasn't, this was only just the beginning. From this day onward, everything is going to get worse from here.

And we all someone to thank, Natsume Hyuuga, the boy that will turn us into pawns on whatever game we will be playing of his.

 **Thoughts… And Thanks for reading:}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big SHOUT OUT to people that review this:} Thanks so much**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Once upon a time version of Peter Pan. Just the plot is all mine:}**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 3**

"Wake up, Mikan! Come on, you have to get up now!" I ignore my brother's attempts on trying to wake me up. He already knows I'm not a morning person, so why does he even bother and what was he doing in my room anyways?

"Mikan, Mom made her special strawberry pancakes, better hurry up before they're all gone." I jolted up immediately after he mentioned pancakes.

I groggily rub my eyes, noticing that I'm not in my bedroom. It takes me a minute for my fuzzy mind to place in the missing puzzle pieces together of last night's catastrophe. Finally, it all comes rushing back:

Getting kidnapped:

Mom and Dad living in Neverland:

Natsume Hyuuga; the King of Neverland:

Natsume Hyuuga; the King of Neverland:Some of his lost boys throwing us into this tent, and standing guard outside of it all night

Some of his lost boys throwing us into this tent, and standing guard outside of it all night in case we try to escape:

What a crazy night:

Yoichi lays down a new set of clothes in front of me, I gave him a questioning look until I took in his new attire: a grey rough wool shirt and baggy black cotton pants. He tells me that he will be waiting outside, leaving me privacy to change.

Once he left, I begin to fiddle into my new garments, thinking sullenly that I will now look the part as Natsume's Lost Girl.

I hate the early mornings. When I clambered out of my tent, birds were chirping this catchy tune and the radiant sun was beaming at my hazelnut eyes.

Yoichi and I strolled throughout the camp, taking in our new home or prison if you think about it. No, Mikan, stop being so pessimistic. You and Yoichi are going to get off this God forsaken island, just have faith, trust, and pixie dust. Oh goodness, I can't believe I just thought of those childish words in my head. This cursed island is already getting to me, and it hasn't even been a day yet.

My stomach started to growl, which snapped me out of my perturbed thoughts. I wonder if Natsume's camp has anything for us to eat? It didn't take long for my inner question to be answered when I heard hungry lost boys stampeding themselves like cattle towards a delightful smell of food.

Magically out of nowhere, a boiling pot of porridge was sizzling on the big bonfire, and all of the lost boys were fighting for their share as if it was the last resource they will ever consume again.

I knew that I was hungry and so was Yochi because his stomach keeps on growling, but I knew he was trying to compose his hunger by keeping a blank space.

I noticed a certain blonde haired boy was walking out of the lions den and holding two boiling porridges while pinning us with his light blue eyes. No way, are those porridges for... us?

Once he reached us, he placed both the porridges in our hands, giving us a sympathetic smile. I take a unladylike surp; it tasted like plain unsweetened cereal. However, it was food, and mom always told us to never picky like that spoiled rotten Goldilocks from the Three Bears.

I gave Yoichi a pointed look, he wasn't even considering to taste the porridge because he was too busy glaring at the charitable boy.

"Thank you so much, um… what's your name?" I asked him while giving him a genuine smile for his thoughtfulness.

"My name is Ruka, Natsume's second in command, and I'm sorry that my friend has put you two in this position. It's nothing personal, just business." What does he mean just business? He must have noticed my confusion because he started to evaluate on what he was saying.

"You're Mother and Father stolen something what he truly treasured, but I cannot tell what that is because sooner or later you will find out in time. So just play his game like good little pawns, and you will not be killed off from the equation." I took a big gulped after he said killed off.

"Our mother will come for us, so he should be afraid by somebody not playing by his rules." Both Ruka and I were shell-shocked from my brother's out of blue passionate words, but I felt a hint of pride for Yoichi holding out a bit for a hope that are mother will come and rescue us.

Ruka was about to retaliate to Yoichi's words until he noticed the change of weather with murky grey clouds blocking the radiating sun.

Everyone turned their heads immediately to face their leader that was climbing down the ladder from his tree house, I almost forgot that Natsume had the power to jungle the elements of weather in Neverland by his moods. Gathering by the overcast weather, he must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

The lost boys huddled around their king and bowed their heads in respect of his presence. The way he portrayed himself held an authoritative presence and his face held no emotion except for that unnerving smirk forming on his lips.

"Ruka," He called out to him and before I could even blink he was by his side no second later. It was like he had no say in the matter, everything that comes out of Natsume's mouth, Ruka does it like he has no mind of his own.

Natsume pins us with his alluring eyes, giving us the impression that he wants to come to him. Well, sorry, you don't always get what you want. Yoichi and I stand our ground defiantly telling him through our eyes that he has to come to us.

He lets out a humourless chuckle and lazily strolls towards us like a hungry predator. I flinched a little when he decided to approach me first, but I held my ground.

"You are so much like your Mother, but the fire within her burned out eventually." flames begin to swirl around the piece of my hair that he was twirling, but I didn't feel the heat of the flames. How is that even possible?

I looked at him with disbelief, trying to fathom on how is he doing this. Before I could let out a startled scream, he stops and the flames disappear into thin air.

He grabs both of my brother's and I hands, making are porridges drop on the ground. He throws us in the circle that the lost boys have formed, circulating us around and around like sharks closing in their prey.

"You have the flames of a Lost Girl burning brightly, daughter of Yuka. You just have to be careful on what flames you collide it with," Natsume says with a hint of warning tone outside of the circle.

"I can see there is so much potential of vivid imaginations from the both of you, which we need for new recruits," I didn't like where he was going with this, but he still continues on.

"With this knowledge, I have decided if you win my game of becoming a Lost Girl and a Lost Boy, I will send you both back with no strings attached," He can't be serious, can he?

"However, just try not to lose yourselves in the process because that's what usually happens here in Neverland." When he finishes his speech, we both stared at him in utter shock.

A moment later, a sinister smirk begins to play on his lips. "For your first trial, how good are you two at stealing, more importantly, brave enough to steal some greatest jewels from pirates?"

 **Dun, Dun, Dun… please leave any of your thoughts:} And thanks for reading:} The next chapter will be some sword-fighting action:}**

 **Until next time~ Clairy Cherry**


End file.
